poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Cow/Transcript
Here's the episode 37th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis and Pip playing a plane video game) * Otis: Ice Cow to Wing Rat. Brain focus like laser beam. I'm ready to begin my run. * Pip: Roger, Ice Cow. Got your approach. Watch your flank on the right. Go get'em. * Otis: Wing Rat, I'm in trouble! I'm switching to turbo! * Pip: Are you crazy? Have you lost your milk!?! She'll fly apart. * Otis: Then fly her apart! * Bessie: Will you morons keep it down? I'm trying to read my sassy romance novels. * Otis: (sees his score) Yes. I did it! I earned my virtual Flying Ace status. * Winnie the Pooh: Not bad for a simulated run. * Tigger: Nice job, Otis. * Bessie: Yeah right. More like Flying Idiot status. * Otis: Oh I see what you did there. For your information, flying is in my blood. * Lincoln: It is? * Tigger: How do you know flying is in your blood? * Otis: You see, Tigger, my uncle Deke was a member of the Tuskegee Air Cows. He soared with the eagles. * Bessie: And now you hang with the turkeys. Ha. That's a good one. I gotta go right that down. (leaves) * Tigger: Nah, don't listen to her. * Lincoln: Yeah, we believe you can a real pilot like your uncle. * Otis: True. But the sarcastic cow gotta point. If I wanna be a real pilot, I gotta take to the next level. Get the gang together Pip. Today we slip the soil bonds of earth and lip kiss the sky. * Pip: That sounds gross. * Otis: No. It will be awesome. Trust me. * Pip: Ok. * Otis: Do you trust me? * Pip: Yep (Later at a airfield) * Otis: Oh man. Check out those wicked sticks of sky candy. * Pig: The Spirit of Newark? * Abby: Ole' Deathtrap? You sure these heaps are safe? * Otis: Of course. Look at the struts on this thing. (Suddenly Ole' Deathtrap falls apart) * Peck: Otis, when you crash, can we have your stuff? * Freddy: Dibs on his comic books! * Otis: Uh, I'm not crash. (puts on pilot's cap) I'm gonna take this crate up for a quick spin. * ???: Hold on now! * Rabbit: Oh my goodness! Quick hide! (Everyone hides as a old crop duster comes in) * Otis: Well, hello, sir. I am not a cow. * Crop Duster: Well, I can see that. I got eyes ain't I? (reveals both to be googly) Ah, you must be the new pilot I advertise there in the Crop Duster Gazette. * Otis: Uh, I'm gonna say yes. * Crop Duster: Well, let tell you one thing. There's a demon that lives in the air. And he eats pugs like you for breakfast! (laughs and coughs out dust) Well, here's the key to the airfield and uh, here's today crop dusting assignment. (drops both) Crackertoe! (his horse comes by) Well, good luck, young fellow. (lift his horse on his back and leaves) * Otis: You count on me, crazy crop dusting guy. Wow, what a incredible stroke of contrivance. Ok, gang, hop in. * Pig: What? Ho, ho. I'm not getting in that thing. Nuh-uh! * Abby: Yeah, Otis. We thought we kinda cheer you on from down here. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, and I had issues with the last time I was in a crop duster. * Otis: Guys, if I nail this test run, he'll let me fly everyday. And I'm gonna need a top notch flight crew backing me up. What'ya say? (Everyone wasn't sure at first) * Otis: I got in-flight peanuts. * All: We're in. (A few minutes later) * Pip: You sure you know what your doing? * Rabbit: Yeah, you never flown a real plane. * Otis: Of course. It's just the video game. This is replay, this fires my energy crystals, and this is where the quarters go. * Cosmo: Eh, close enough. * Freddy: Well, I feel reassured. * Otis: Mechanic, how we doing? * Lana: Some parts we're missing so I had to improvise. * Lola: With a diaper? * Lana: A nighttime diaper. For extra strength. I even found some extra paint to give Newark a face lift. And I painted Lori on the crop duster. * Lori: That doesn't even look like me. * Otis: Perfect. Stewardess, contact! * Abby: Otis, I'm the second flight mechanic. * Otis: Whatever you have to tell yourself. * Abby: (turns propeller and gets in) Contact. * Otis: (starts driving into the runway) Fly, you beautiful air pony. Fly! * Scruffy: Otis, you, uh, see the shed, right? * Timmy Turner: We're not gonna make it! * Lynn: We're gonna make it! * Otis: '''Come on, come on, come on. (moos as he flies the plane over it) * '''Pig: Yea, Otis! * Abby: I knew you could do it. * Otis: Ok, flight crew, check in. Co-pilot? * Pip: I'm incredibly frightened. * Otis: Roger that. Navigator? * Pig: Er, let's see uh? Good this way, then scooch to the left. (accidentally lets go of the map) And then we get out and ask. * Otis: Sweet! Abby, how's are adorable stewardess? * Abby: Otis, for this last time, that's Freddy and Peck's job. * Freddy: Yes, and the correct term is in-flight costumer service representative. * Peck: Thank you, Freddick. Attention, everyone, safety instruction time. Now there are two exits on this craft: Here and--- (Everyone gets bored) * Freddy: Fine, but when your lungs are screaming for oxygen, don't come crying to us. * Otis: Cut the chatter, crew. We're approaching our target. (On the ground) * Hillbilly 1: Crop duster's here. * Hillbilly 2: Sure is coming in low. (both ran then ducked) * Otis: Sorry. My bad! Pip, release the environmentally friendly pesticide * Pip: Whatever you said, away! (pulls lever and spray comes out) * Hillbilly 1: That sure is some good crop dusting. (Everyone congratulates Otis as he spread the dust everwhere) * Pip: Wow, Otis. You really did learn something from that video game. * Otis: Ah, I'm just getting warmed up. Hang on guys, it's time to see what this baby can really do. (did a few spirals) * Abby: Otis, level up! * Otis: Relax, I'm all over this. Prepare for extremely cool landing. (lands the plane wrecklessly) Man, that was great! I was born to fly stuff! * Abby: Otis, you scare us half to death! * All: Yeah, Otis! * Pip: Dude, that was not cool. * Otis: It sure was. You guys haven't got your sky legs yet. * Luan: It also seem you haven't got your common sense yet either. And that's no joke. * Otis: Oh, shh,shh. Here comes oldie. * Crop Duster: You got the job. I'll even take your pets up with ya. But remember--(takes a bite of a sandwich, and takes a long time to respond. ) There's a demon that lives in my sandwich. (laughs crazy and leaves) * Otis: You heard the sandwich, demon guy. I'm a real pilot. And my top notch flight crew is going up with me on every mission. Right, flight crew? (Everyone else moans) I'll take that as a yes. The Middle (The next few days, Otis kept doing extreme flying like going through a tunnel while a train was coming out, pogojumping, mocking motorcyclists, and making a smile on the sun) * Otis: '''Another day, another high altitude adrenaline rush. Life is good. What's up flight crew. Is this my flight crew in the house ready for some in your face crop dusting EXTREME STYLE!!! * '''All: NO! * Otis: What? * Abby: Otis, you're a good pilot, but you scare the plum sauce out of us * Freddy: (feeling sick) Among other things. (about to puke) * Lori: Gross. * Rabbit: We just can't take anyone more of your hotdogging. * Wanda: Yeah, you almost tried to kill us. * Eeyore: Well, more so than usual. * Lincoln: Well, the point is Otis. If you keep you're crazy stunt for long, you're gonna have to find another flight crew. * Otis: Well, guys, I...I just had no idea. I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, if you feel this strongly, then I solemnly swear no more hotdogging. * Piglet: You promise? * Otis: I'm promise. Now do I still have my flight crew?(Everyone wasn't sure until) I got honey roasted peanuts. * All: We're in! (Later that day, everyone from County are at the Crop field to see Otis. And Hilly Buford is reporting it) * Hilly Burford: '''Hi, everybody, Hilly Buford here, live, awaiting the landing of the new hotshot pilot who's crop-dusted his way into our hearts. Hey, there he is now. (Then, Otis arrived with Newark) * '''Otis: '''Sweet cud. It's a media circus. I guess everyone's crazy about my mad crop dusting skills. * '''Pip: Dude, don't even think about it. * Abby: Otis, you promise. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Ok, ok. I know I promise. We will do this by the book. (Otis did some down and up hill tricks, twice) * Abby: Thank you Otis, now let’s hit home. * Crowd: (chanting hotdog) * Otis: Guys, they're chanting. Can't I just give them a simple lateral twirling Louie Pivot? * All: No. * Hilly Burford: Hey, Flying Ace, show us what you got. Come on. Don't be shy about it. * Otis: What?!? No one calls me shy. Hey on guys, this will be over before you know it! (does a twiling with the airplane) * Hilly Burford: All right! Good stuff. * Otis: See guys? This isn't so bad. * Pip: Dude, look out! * Otis: Huh? (accidently crashed in a giant bales of hay) * Crop Duster: I told you there was a demon that lives in the air. And in that haystack. And in my sock drawer! (Later that day) * Abby: Fellas, I'm worried about Otis. He hadn't been himself since the crash. * Cosmo: Oh he's fine. * Wanda: You call that fine? * Otis: Hey, you with the horn. You ever stared into the devil's mouth and had him lightly bite down? * Goat: Again, no. (leaves) * Rabbit: Otis, you gotta get it together. * Scruffy: Yeah, sure thing's didn't go exactally. * Leni: Yeah. You broke your promise and crash into a bale of hay and almost killed us. * Sunset Shimmer: I think what's Leni's trying to say is the important thing is nobody got hurt. * Otis: Yeah, but you almost did. My stupid over confidence almost got us killed. I'm done. Stick a fork in me. I'll never fly again! * Pig: I'm good with that. (Everyone agrees) * Freddy: I'm more of a train person anyway. * Timmy Turner: Wow! He's has hit rock bottom. * Eeyore: Could be worse? * Lynn: What could be worse than Otis losing his thrill to fly. * Bessie: Hey, hotshots. Check out what's on the farmer's tv. (Everyone except Otis looks at the the TV from the Farmer's window) * Hilly Burford: Our top Story: A swarm of deadly Locustsis headed this way! With our hotshot crop duster missing in action, they’ll be no stopping hungry hexapods. * Eeyore: See? * Otis: (talking to himself in a mirror) Oh, you think you're better than me well do ya. * Pip: '''Otis, a swarm of Loctusis is headed this way. * '''Abby: They're gonna make the farmer's field a all-you-can-eat buffet. * Otis: Oh great. Well that's just awesome. Now I let everybody down. You guys, the farmer, Uncle Deke, that goat over there. I am the shnook! * Lincoln: Would somebody knock some sense into him? * Freddy: I'll handle this. (smacks Peck) Snap out of it! Get it together man! Snap..out...of..it! * Piglet: Shouldn't you be slapping Otis instead of Peck, Freddy? * Freddy: He's much too big * Otis: Forget it you guys. I'm not flying. I can't fly. Ever. * Abby: Then I reckon it's up to us to stop those Locusis * Peck: How? Otis, crashed our plane. * Scruffy: Yeah, it's not like somebody going to come over here to show off their own crop duster. * Leni: (looks outside) Hey, Timmy, what's you dad doing here with his own crop duster? * Timmy Turner: His what? (Timmy, Pooh, Lincoln runs outside and see Timmy's Dad polishing his plane) * Timmy Turner: When did you get a crop duster? * Mr. Turner: I made it out of pile of wood that use to be our entertainment center. I call it the Dinkle Duster! Cause I'm gonna drop dust on Dinkleberg's house! He's allergic. He's also allergic to lobster but that's way to expensive to drop. * Lincoln: Mr. Turner, you we borrow your duster to stop a swarm of deadly locusts from eating up the field? * Mr. Turner: Sure. As long as I don't have to buy lobster. * Winnie the Pooh: (running back in) We got a plane. Now we need is a some who can fly it. * Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Pooh. Does anyone hear know how to fly a crop duster? * Luan: How about Lori? She's been crop-dusting us all week. (Everyone laughs) * Lori: Excuse me. I told you it was the seat! * Cosmo: '''Right.... * '''Abby: Pip can you fly her? * Pip: I almost beat Otis' high score once. I'll give it a shot. * Rabbit: Well come on, let's stop those Locusis before the crop's gonna be waste land. (A few of them loads up the plane and the powder was about to take off) * Mr. Turner: This is too dangerous Timmy. I can't let you...take me with you. Good luck! The Ending (The gang takes off to take on the swarm) * Pip: There they are! Hang on! * Pig: I bet they get one good look at us and run for their tiny lives. (Suddenly the swarm ate one of the top wings) Oh, I really miss that call, didn't I? (The plane started to fall) * Abby: Hold her steady, Pip! * Pip: I can't! I only have one wing! * Timmy Turner: I'll try to help you pull her up. (tries pulling the wheel up but it broke) You know what's worse than losing a wing on a plane. My dad doesn't know how to build a plane. * Otis: (comes outside and sees the others going down) Oh no. They're in trouble. * Crop Duster: You calls yourself a pilot? Get you butt up there! * Otis: You're right, screwball. By the way, why do they call this plane Ol Deathtrap? * Crop Duster: Cause it's terribly unsafe. * Otis: Good, just checking. (gets nervous) (Back up in the sky) * Abby: Incoming! (The swarm suddenly ate the plane) * Luna: Ok, so now what? * Freddy: Quick, flap your arms. (As some of our heroes fall, Otis and the other catches them in the other plane) * Otis: Gotcha! * Crowd: Yay. (to the swarm) Boo! (Suddenly the swarm splits in two) * Abby: They're attacking again. * Otis: Just one chance. But it may involved some hotdogging. (Everyone begs for him to do it and Otis flies high in the air) * Rabbit: Ok, Lincoln, do it! * Lincoln: Eat hot fertilizer! (Sprays it and the swarm storms off) * Pip: They're heading off. We beat 'em * Lola: Otis, you saved us * Scruffy: You're a hero. * Otis: Nah, I owe it all to Ol Deathtrap. Gal really hold it together. (taps it but it falls apart) * Lisa: Should have seen this coming. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. (Everyone falls again until they we're suddenly given parachutes) * Piglet: We're alive. * Sunset Shimmer: And we have parachutes. * Cosmo: (to Wanda) And you said having parachutes from falling out the skies from a lotus swarm was a bad wish. * Crop Duster: Nice going, young fella. By the way, there's a demon lives at the following address: 32 North Kumquat Drive Elmhurst, New Jersey Zipcode 93624! THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes